


Switch

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: What if they switch positions? Will it turn out good? *pure smut scenes* be warned.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 2 chapters but my son accidentally deleted the 1st chap LOL. But while I am re-reading this to see if I can still remember what I've written in the 1st chap (w/c I failed miserably. SAD.) I concluded that this can be posted as a stand alone. Just because, sex/smut is enough without further explanations. winkwink. 
> 
>  
> 
> [usual disclaimer for typos and grammar lapses.]
> 
> ENJOY :)

Kissing in the shower was always a great idea as far as Junhoe was concerned and Bobby found no reason to complain about that. They had gone out to dinner that night to celebrate their anniversary, something that Yunhyeong had insisted upon once he had found out about the two. Chanwoo and his big mouth had ruined any chance of Junhoe formally coming out of the closet two months prior during their dinner and Jinhwan had looked pointedly at his friend and sighed dramatically.

"Well, then you'll just have to bring him over to my house more often then! I'll make a big dinner and we can all hang out…."

Junhoe had only groaned and hung his head, trying to hide the small, relieved smile on his face. It was just like Yunhyeong to want to bring people together and cook for them. Even though Donghyuk had been silent through most of it Junhoe could tell that he wasn't about to say anything negative and the night went smoothly after that.

Bobby groaned when Junhoe pushed him into the shower wall and kissed him so forcefully he almost lost his breath. It was overwhelming when Junhoe got like this and he had been more and more aggressive the past couple weeks. As Junhoe's hands roamed freely Bobby's did as well, their skin heating with every touch. When Junhoe cupped Bobby's ass and slipped a finger between his cheeks Bobby pushed him back a bit to catch his breath.

"What are you doin'?"

Junhoe smirked. "You said when I behave and quit being a bitch I could ask about… you know."

"Yeah well tryin' to stick a finger in my ass is not asking." Bobby pointed out. He had really begun to hope that Junhoe had forgotten that but now his behavior was starting to make sense. He had been, for the most part, trying to be the "man" lately. Bobby sighed. "So what, is this like the present you want for our anniversary?"

Junhoe blushed even as a small embarrassed smile twitched at his lips. "Kinda"

Bobby shook his head and closed his eyes. "I…."

"I promise I'll go real slow and if you don't like it I'll stop immediately. I just… I just wanna try it at least once." Junhoe's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke, his blush intensifying with each word. Even as embarrassed as he was about this he still wasn't going to back down.

Bobby sighed and licked his lips. "Let's just… let's just… let things happen. How's that sound?"

The bright wide smile he received was enough to make him grin in return. Though he really wasn't looking forward to it he loved Junhoe enough to try it out. At least once. Once the shower was off and they were dried they made their way to the bedroom and before Bobby could say anything Junhoe pushed him down on the bed. He tossed the lube on the bed with them before crawling over Bobby and kissing him once more. As their tongues slid together and Junhoe pressed his body against Bobby, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the younger man, kneading the hard muscles of his stomach.

Junhoe trailed his kisses lower, nipping as he went and sucking Bobby's nipples gently. Bobby sucked in a breath and bit his lip when Junhoe's hand closed around his cock and brought him to his full arousal. In the blink of an eye Junhoe was crouched between his legs and sucking his hard member into his mouth, pulling it all the way down his throat and swallowing around him. He knew how much Bobby loved it when he did it and kept it up for as long as he could before pulling back just enough to catch his breath. Without alerting Bobby to what he was doing he reached for the lube and thoroughly coated two fingers. When he used his other hand to spread one of Bobby's legs the man tensed.

"You can't be tense for this."

"Well excuse me for being a little apprehensive about having something in my ass for the first time."

Junhoe frowned and bit his lip. "Do you want me to stop?"

Bobby sighed. "No." His voice got so quiet that Junhoe barely heard him. "Just… nervous."

Junhoe gave him a sweet smile he didn't see and placed a slick finger against Bobby's entrance. "I promise I won't hurt you."

That said he added just a little pressure and returned his mouth to the cock still standing proud before him. Bobby was torn between wanting to get it over with and wanting to just tell Junhoe he couldn't do it. It was ridiculous really but he was scared of what would happen once that finger threatening to invade him was inside. What if it did hurt? What if he liked it? Would he in turn become the bottom in this relationship? Even if that last question was unlikely it bothered him. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't at first feel when Junhoe finally pushed inside him. It wasn't until he was at the second knuckle that he felt it all and only because he moved his finger. Bobby let out a small gasp and opened his eyes, discovering only then that he had closed them in the first place.

"Did it hurt?" Junhoe asked, pulling away from the cock he was still blowing with a worried look on his face.

Bobby blinked at him and felt the digit slide further in. He shook his head and frowned. No, it didn't hurt at all actually. It didn't necessarily feel good, but it wasn't hurting. Junhoe bit his lip and watched Bobby's face as he buried the finger as deep as he could, checking for any signs of discomfort. He realize, and had thought about this before hand, that that first time wasn't going to initially fell as wonderful as it did every time for him. That and the fact that he had only ever fingered himself meant that he was basically new at this. But taking the lead from his personal experience he sought out that small bundle of nerves and barely brushed the tip of his finger over it. Bobby's eyes widened when he felt it and he still wasn't sure how to react. He sat up on his elbows and continued to frown, his own lip disappearing between his teeth. That had been… different.

Junhoe licked his lips and tried again, this time applying more pressure and staying over it a bit longer. Bobby closed his eyes and felt a strange, new stirring inside him. When Junhoe began to slowly pull the finger back and push it forward something happened. Instead of feeling awkward and weird it was like someone had turned on a furnace inside Bobby. His head tipped back and he bit his lip harder. Encouraged by the response Junhoe returned his mouth to his cock and picked up the speed with his finger, still moving slowly but without pause.

When he felt brave enough he pulled it almost all the way out and began to press the second one in. Bobby barely tensed at this but shivered and dropped down to fully spread out on the bed once more. Junhoe pushed in further until both fingers pressed against Bobby's prostate and he almost jumped at the sound that action produced.

"Oh… sh-it." Bobby groaned, willing his hips not to move.

Junhoe pulled back and smiled before nipping at the base of Bobby's cock on the left side; one of his more sensitive spots. Bobby reached down with one hand and grabbed a handful of Junhoe's hair. Junhoe paused and looked up, grinning at what he saw. Bobby's eyes were still closed and he was still frowning, but his mouth was now opened and his breathing rate had escalated. Junhoe grabbed the lube with his free hand and drizzled some more on a third finger, preparing for the next move. He waited until he felt Bobby's hips finally twitch before slowly pulling the two fingers he had inside Bobby out and pressing the third back in. When Bobby hissed he stopped.

"Hurt?" He asked quietly, not really sure why he was whispering.

"It… no. Just…."

"Weird?"

Bobby nodded and opened his eyes. "Fuck, Junhoe."

"I'm gonna do it anyway, okay?"

Bobby chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Just hurry it up."

Junhoe grinned again and pushed the three fingers as deep as they could go, ignoring another uncomfortable hiss from Bobby but only because the moment Junhoe sought out his prostate is changed to a deep throated moan. That's when Junhoe began to fuck him slowly with the three fingers, stretching him and preparing him for the next phase. Bobby could feel his entire body tighten and heat and he could no longer stop his hips from moving. It wasn't a matter of trying to act manly anymore. It wasn't a matter of trying to show that he was still the dominant one. None of that mattered. His hips titled to meet Junhoe's thrusts and even with the strange sensation of being stretched open in a place that had never been stretched before he was, for the first time, starting to think this had been a good idea.

Junhoe licked the head of Bobby's cock and smiled. "Feel good?"

"Shu-t up… mnn…."

Junhoe was amazed at what he was seeing; what he was experiencing. Bobby, the man that had been pounding him for so long was starting to get into it so much so that Junhoe was now aching to be inside in. He wanted to know what it was like, what it felt like, to fuck this man so bad he wasn't sure just how much longer he could hold back. When Bobby's hips began to move faster than his fingers he knew his own time was up. Still moving his hand he sat up and leaned over Bobby, pressing his lips to the side of his neck.

"Can I…?" He asked breathlessly. He wasn't even sure he could make it all the way inside but at this point he didn't care.

Bobby bit his lip and made a sound that was almost like a whine. "Ah, fuck. I… I guess so."

Junhoe chuckled and slowed his hand to a stop as he coaxed Bobby into a long and deep kiss. He pulled his hand away from the man below him and began to coat his own cock with lubricant.

"How do you… how do you wanna do this?"

Bobby blinked his eyes open and his brow knit together. He hadn't thought about that.

"How 'bout just like this." He whispered and Junhoe nodded.

"'Kay."

When the tip of Junhoe's cock began to press lightly against him Bobby shut his eyes once more and grit his teeth. This was really happening now. Junhoe was going to be inside him and even though he had given in to everything outwardly he was still at war with certain parts of himself. Yes it had felt good, really good if he were being honest with himself, but it was still an odd thing to think of this young man actually fucking him. When Junhoe began to press forward he realized there was no going back now. Junhoe rested his forehead on Bobby's shoulder as he moved as slowly as he could. He didn't remember much of how it felt to be inside a woman and from his own explorations he knew the feeling of anal as opposed to vaginal penetration were worlds apart. He knew that the girl he had been with had never been this tight though and he grit his own teeth as he pressed on. When the tip of his cock finally pushed passed the tight ring of muscle the both of them groaned in unison.

"Fuck hyung. Fuck."

"Shit, slow down."

"Sorry."

Junhoe tried, he really did, to take things slowly but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. It wanted to be inside this man and it was fighting Junhoe every step of the way. He was barely half way in before he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Bobby tightened harshly around him and suddenly loosened allowing Junhoe to bury himself. Junhoe was trembling and panting, feeling Bobby's hitching breaths beneath him and his tight, hot, silky sheath around him.

"Oh God. I can't… I have to…."

"Fuck."

Junhoe moved, pressing himself deeper and pulling back before pressing in once more. With one hand gripping the sheets tightly Bobby reached up with the other and grabbed Junhoe's hair, tugging on it until Junhoe raised his head so they could kiss. He had never imagined that it would feel this good. Junhoe was being so gentle with him still and yet he already felt like he was falling to pieces. He moved again, tilting his hips up and groaning at the feeling of Junhoe's length sliding that much further into him. Suddenly Junhoe pulled his hips almost all the way back before snapping them forward again and Bobby cried out.

"Oh fuck! God damn it! Shit." He panted, moaning when Junhoe did it again. "Shit, June… June-oh fuck."

Junhoe couldn't speak. Couldn't think enough to form words. His thrusts picked up speed even more, the feeling, the friction, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. He couldn't take it. Didn't think he would last any longer. He pushed himself up on his elbows and reached down, wrapping his still slick fingers around Bobby's cock and began to pump it in time with his now almost brutal thrusts. Bobby's hips bucked and the sensations were too much for him. He came, his ass clamping down around Junhoe so hard that it actually prevented the young man from cumming himself until he relaxed. As soon as those muscles let go of their vise like grip he lost it and came hard and deep inside Bobby before collapsing on top of him.

Once he caught his breath Junhoe sat back and slowly pulled out of Bobby, wincing and shuddering as his oversensitive cock brushed against him.

"That…." He stopped, not sure what else to say.

Bobby chuckled and covered his eyes with his arm. "Fuck."

Junhoe felt his lips twitch and a quiet laugh stat to bubble up. "Yeah."

Bobby lay there for a moment longer before sitting up and wrinkling his nose a bit.

"Does it always feel weird afterwards?"

Junhoe shrugged. "Like how?"

Bobby looked up with his nose still wrinkled. "Like…," He snorted. "Like squishy?"

Junhoe tipped his head back and laughed, nearly falling off the bed. "Yeah, kinda I guess."

Bobby rolled his eyes and stood up, weaving to the side a bit before righting himself. "Ugh, I need another shower."

He turned and looked down at Junhoe, reaching out and pulling him up as well and kissing his cheek. Junhoe's laughter died down and he smiled up into Bobby's bright clear eyes. That had been amazing but he wasn't sure how to say that out loud and not ruin it by blushing like an idiot.

"I don't know if I wanna do that all the time, but…." Bobby bit his lip.

"It was amazing." Junhoe blurt out, his eyes going wide before the blush stained his cheeks. He was supposed to keep that to himself.

Bobby smiled and pressed his lips against his. "Yeah." His nose suddenly scrunched up again. "Ah gross. It's dripping down my thigh."

Junhoe laughed again. "That's gross."

"No shit. Let's go take another shower."

"I could hold it in there while we walk to the bathroom." Junhoe offered, feeling suddenly in a teasing mood.

Bobby looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Just get in the shower weirdo."

"Hey hyung?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Bobby chuckled and pulled Junhoe into his arms. "I love you too, June."

He kissed his lips chastely and stepped back, pulling him along to the bathroom. He never thought he would find someone like Junhoe, never thought he would have stayed with him after all the shit he had put him through, but he was glad he had. He didn't know how on earth he had ever deserved someone like him but he wasn't about to let him go. After a shower the two of them cuddled into bed, shared one last sweet kiss and drifted off, their future bright ahead of them.

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Did you have fun reading it? Because I do!


End file.
